Mama Tsukushi
by Lazy Snake
Summary: When did Tsukushi become a mama? (And the father is not Tsukasa, Rui or anyone in F4). New chapter up.
1. Chapter 1: Unexpected Visitors

Thank you for all the reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Disclaimer: Hana Yori Dango belongs to Yuki Kamio sensei.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@* @*@*@*  
  
Chapter 1: Unexpected Visitors  
  
It was a peaceful day, Makino Tsukushi was staring out of the window, not paying attention to the teacher in front of her, after all, exams were over and whatever the teacher was teaching could be read from the textbooks later. Tsukushi realizes that her definition of peaceful might be a little different from other people. For other people peaceful means quiet, relaxing and doing nothing. Not for Tsukushi. She realized the day she decided to become Domyoji Tsukasa's girlfriend, she no longer could stake a claim on anything resembling normal. She once was an ordinary, plain, and poor girl, everyday hoping that her family could live a better life. meaning one she doesn't have to worry about the household expenditure. However, since the day she slapped Domyoji it was a dream she no longer possessed. Her family had moved to a fishing village, her apartment's floor had crashed, she had became a maid, and she even went to New York by herself. Meeting the F4 was a blessing and also a curse. What she meant by peaceful was her relationship with Domyoji had stabilized, Domyoji Kaede had even promised them one years time of freedom, they were no longer fighting and shouting at each other every single moment, but. they still shout at each other almost every other day ( if they don't they wont be Tsukushi and Domyoji ).  
  
Tsukushi  
  
'Riiiiiiiing!!!' the school bell went off.  
  
I grabbed my stuff and headed out of the classroom. I had to go to work at the dango shop. Besides if I did not get out of school quickly, I might bang into Domyoji and who knows what he will think of to prevent me from going. 'Argh! That guy is so annoying sometimes.'  
  
I almost made it out of the school gate when. " Tsukushi!"  
  
I knew that voice. how could I not, I stopped, and turned around. " Hi, Domyoji, I'm in a hurry, can we talk later? I really need to get to work"  
  
" No, you're going to spend today with me. I will pay you."  
  
My anger was really starting to rise at that sentence. " For your information Mr. Domyoji, I am NOT going to spend the day with you, and I do not care how MUCH MONEY you pay me!" I turned around and started to walk off prepared to break into a run.  
  
" You stupid girl. can't you act more like a girlfriend for once?" I could see his temper too was getting short.  
  
" I told you. I am who I am. you knew what you were in for. I really have no time to argue." I turn around, grabbed him by his collar and kissed him full on his lips knowing this was the only way to stop him talking for a few minutes and this time I really broke into a run before he could say anything.  
  
At the dango shop.  
  
" Ittarashaishimasu" Yuki greeted. " Oh it's you, Tsukushi."  
  
" Sorry I am so late, but Domyoji was at my case again." I walked towards the changing room to change into uniform.  
  
" There was a letter for you sent to my house. I brought it with me. Here."  
  
" Arigato. I'm so sorry for making your house as my mailing address, but you know how unstable my home is and I never know when I have to move at a moment's notice again." Besides that if I don't give Kagaya a permanent address to send her letters she would freak out on me and call Tatsuha to search for me. and I fear to imagine his way of searching. probably worse then the time Domyoji made the police think I was a wanted criminal.  
  
I took the letter and opened it. Inside the envelope were three letters. It was normal. They always send their letters together.  
  
The first letter.  
  
Dear Mama Tsukushi,  
  
Genki desuka? Kagaya fine here. Papa Tatsuha and Daddy Jay are also fine. Kagaya's birthday coming soon. Papa and Daddy promised Kagaya to bring Kagaya to visit Mama. Will be in Japan soon. Kagaya want to stay with Mama, but Papa say Kagaya will be an annoyance. Kagaya promise not to be an annoyance, Mama please let Kagaya stay with Mama. I want to see Mama more. Please. Kagaya will be very happy.  
  
XXXOOO Love, Kagaya  
  
The second letter.  
  
Dear Tsukushi,  
  
We're coming to Japan. Kagaya's birthday.  
  
Tatsuha  
  
The third letter.  
  
Dear Tsukushi,  
  
We're coming to Tokyo to visit you. Actually, Kagaya made us do it. She said she haven't seen her Mama for a long time and she wants to see you as her birthday present. of course Tatsuha was not pleased, but you know how Kagaya had him wrapped around her little finger. Kagaya had also been begging to stay with you. Tatsuha again said no. but its up to you Tsukushi. I personally would like to have a little vacation too. It's your school holidays soon, so I hope we won't be a bother. You go to Eitoku right? How is it?  
We'll be seeing you soon. Before I forget, you don't have to send us a reply, we've probably left the house, Tatsuha needs to get some things done before coming.  
  
P/S Ryu, Raphael and Nick will be coming too. For the birthday and the annual visit to Grandpa.  
  
Love, Jay.  
  
Oh my god. they are all coming to Japan, to Tokyo, what am I to do?  
  
" Who was it from?" Yuki asked.  
  
" Trouble." I replied. Of course I was glad to see Kagaya, but. Domyoji had probably made plans for my holidays. that's why I cancelled my holiday jobs. ' Wait a minute, KAGAYA, is coming to visit! How can I not make time for her. Furthermore Domyoji defiantely does not own me. Who is he to say what I do for my holidays.'  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@* @*@*@*@*  
  
To be Continued. 


	2. Chapter 2: Entering Eitoku

Thank you for all the reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Disclaimer: Hana Yori Dango belongs to Yuki Kamio sensei.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@* @*@*@*  
  
Chapter 2: Entering Eitoku  
  
Tsukushi  
  
I am on leave from the dango shop. Unbelievable as it may seem, looking at the state of my financial status, I am going from one shop to the other. Even occasionally entering those 'branded' stores. The 'bakas' (referring to Tatsuha and the rest of the guys) as usual had done their choosing in the shop of wherever they are currently in and told me to pick it up for them in Japan seeing how they hated luggage. That was normal for them whenever they came back to Japan. They buy clothes wherever they go, the excuse being they hated packing and unpacking. They are always leaving off in a moments notice, I wonder how long will they be staying this time? It has been 2 years since their last visit, the last time was before I entered Eitoku.They had all came back for the annual visit, and we had went to visit Grandpa, and happy as I was to graduate middle school, I slackened my watch over Mama's plans and schemes... and that was how I ended up entering Eitoku...  
  
" Mama! I am back!" I called out as I enter my house ( the house I lived in before Papa lost his job)  
  
" My dear, darling daughter, oh, how beautiful you look, I am sure all of Eitoku's rich young masters will be fawning all over you, then we will be so rich, and the neighbors will be so envious of me..."Mama as usual greeted me with her ramblings on getting rich fantasies. At her first words I had tuned her out, knowing her script by heart... until she said Eitoku, now that was different.  
  
" Mama, what Eitoku?" Fearing for the worst I asked her, fervently praying it was not what I thought it was.  
  
" Why dear, your high school of course. It is the most prestigous school, all the rich children goes there. You will be able to find a rich husband." Mama was babbling on and on.  
  
" Mama, I am not going to Eitoku. As you say it is for rich kids, and I am not one. I want to go to a public high school like all my friends. Our family can ill afford to send me to Eitoku, Mama." I tried to reason it out to her.  
  
"Tsukushi, you are going to Eitoku because I said so, I have already bought your uniform, and paid the school fees." Mama replied calmly at the face of my outburst knowing I would not let the money go to waste and would be forced to attend.  
  
" Mama, maybe we can refund..."  
  
" No..."  
  
" Mama. I will not go to Eitoku, and you know what I think of all this scheming about getting a rich husband. So don't try my patience."  
  
A flash of uncertainty flashed across her face before being quickly replaced by a mask of anger. " You are my daughter, and you will do as I say."  
  
" Mama, you well know the only reason I am staying is because I love you, Papa, and Susumu. I promised to stay with you until I am at least 18 years old before I leave you all. Please don't force me to break my promise." I said quietly, reminding her that she had no hold over me, even if Grandpa doesn't take me in, Tatsuha and the gang would welcome me.  
  
" Tsukushi, please, don't go. I will not force you to marry, (silently) but if you so happen to fall in love with a rich guy... but please attend Eitoku, I had already told the neighbors, how can I live down to it if you don't attend, they will call me a liar..."  
  
Mama knew she had hold of my heartstring. She knew exactly what to say to get me to attend, and now her wish had came true, I am Domyoji's girlfriend but I will not marry him for his money.  
  
Tsukasa  
  
'Damn her, she slipped off again.' I had been waiting for her on the path she take to go to work.  
  
Domyoji Tsukasa was now wandering around the streets hopping to be able to meet Tsukushi, letting instinct lead him. He always seem to find her just by thinking of her and walking aimlessly, he was so tuned to her, he could find her if she was a needle in a haystack.  
  
Finally, I spotted her, walking into a shop, a Channel boutique to be exact. Admittedly, Tsukushi's taste had improved ever since we had been together, all due to me of course, but she would never walk into a boutique herself. Curious, I moved towards the boutique. I saw her going straight for the sales lady, like she knew what she was doing. The sales lady bowed low and started to take some clothes of the shelf's for her, all exquisite, tailor-made suits ( for males). What the hell is she doing? The sales person put them all into bags and handed them over to her not even ringing up a bill. I couldn't stand it anymore, the curiosity was eating away, I pushed open the glass door...in time to hear  
  
"Thank you, please tell Mr. Tatsuha that if there is anything else he needs, we are just a phone call away. Are you sure Mr. Jay, Mr. Raphael, Mr. Nick, and Mr. Ryu doesn't need anything?"  
  
"No, thank you." Tsukushi answered.  
  
Tsukushi  
  
I really hate it when they expect me to be their maid. Getting their clothes, renting them a house...just because they need to keep their whereabouts secret from everyone, even their personal secretaries. I know that it is unavoidable with their line of job, but can't they find someone else to do the running around? Never mind, Dominic will be here tomorrow, then I can leave everything to him.  
  
Just as I was to leave the boutique with its annoying sales woman trying to make extra sales, I heard a voice which at anytime besides now would be greeted with a smile...  
  
"And who might they be?" I heard Tsukasa's voice behind me.  
  
I turned around, "Domyoji." I gasped.  
  
He raised an eyebrow at me, waiting for an answer.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked.  
  
"Looking for you. My elusive girlfriend who did not go to work like she usually did."  
  
"Um, it's because... um.." He can really ask me difficult questions. "They are..."  
  
"Miss Makino, please sign here, so I can pass the receipt to Mr. Tatsuha."the sales lady said.  
  
"Okay." Relieved to find anything to do besides looking into Domyoji's eyes.  
  
"Thank you very much. We hope to be of future service to you."  
  
I turned, grabbed Domyoji's hand and rushed towards the exit.  
  
Tsukasa  
  
She is trying to evade my question. It's easy to see. She starts rambling on and on about nonsense, looking everywhere except at my eyes, her voice starting to strain.  
  
"Tsukushi..."my voice betraying my anger.  
  
"Yes?" she asked, still trying to pretend nothing was wrong.  
  
"Who are they?"  
  
"Someone coming to visit." she answered.  
  
"And..?"  
  
"They are coming to Japan, I haven't seen them for 2 years, they are important to me." she whispered, I could hear a tone of longing in her voice, not of desire but more of loneliness. But how can that be, she has me, how can she be lonely.  
  
"Tsukushi.."  
  
"Domyoji, I know you expect us to spend the holidays together, but...I'm sorry, I can't spend this holiday with you, they are coming back, I have a little family obligation..."Tsukushi said softly.  
  
"Tsukushi...what do you mean..."my voice starting to raise.  
  
"Domyoji, we see each other everyday, besides, didn't you say your father might be coming back to Japan. You will be busy, and..."  
  
"This has nothing to do with my father." I said.  
  
"It's not what I meant, it's just that I need some time to do my own things too, its just like you need some guy time with F4, I need time to spend with my friends. It's just that I need a longer time."  
  
"How long?" I sighed.  
  
"You're not angry?" she asked timidly, daring a glance at my eyes.  
  
"Yes, I am unsatisfied that you are not going to spend time with me, but you said before that you will always come back to me, I trust you Tsukushi, don't betray me, I don't know what will happen to me if you leave me." I grabbed her and hugged her petite frame.  
  
"Thank you Domyoji, I love you." Tsukushi whispered into my chest.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~ @~@  
  
What will happen next chapter? Not sure, maybe I will get Dominic to appear and maybe the gang and Kagaya. If there is any confusion of characters sorry, everything will be explained in due time. 


	3. Chapter 3: Dominic

Thank you for all the reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Disclaimer: Hana Yori Dango belongs to Yuki Kamio sensei.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@* @*@*@*  
  
Chapter 3: Dominic  
  
Tsukushi  
  
I was surprised that Domyoji was so trusting. He actually let me off without explaining every single detail of Tatsuha and the gang. If he was the old Domyoji, he would have been off in a rage, shouting, threatening... just to know about them. That curly hair guy can sometimes catch a girl by off guard, and this is one of the few times I am pleased by his surprises.  
  
"Domyoji, I am going off to buy grocery, would you like to come along?" I asked.  
  
"Why would I want to do something only poor people would do?" that almost spoiled all the good he just did.  
  
"Well, if you don't want to, then I'll just have dinner alone." I turned around and was about to go off in a huff when I felt a jerk on my arm.  
  
I turned around to face a grinning Domyoji, "I'm just joking, but lets go out for dinner, its more convenient."  
  
"Actually, this dinner might be the last before we go off to our own obligations, I just want to cook something for you." I said softly.  
  
"Well, in that case, the great Domyoji will endure Miss Makino's horrible cooking." He replied with a mischievous smile.  
  
The nerve of that guy, "Well, Chef Makino will make sure it is so horrible Mr. Domyoji will have a hard time forgetting that dinner." I laughed running off, knowing he will be after me. The freedom we now enjoy would have been unimaginable half a year ago. At this moment, we are just two silly teenagers hopelessly in love with each other.  
  
In moments he caught up with me, him having longer legs a big advantage to him. We walked off hand in hand towards the grocery store.  
  
We were climbing up the stairs towards the apartment I lived with my brother, Susumu, when I first noticed something strange. There was a black Mercedes parked outside. I noticed it because Mercedes does not belong to this area except maybe when Domyoji's the source of it. The second sign was when I tried to open my door and found it was unlocked. I am always careful about thieves and never left it unlocked. Susumu said he was staying over with his friend, so it could not be him...  
  
Warily, I opened the door and crept in. Domyoji noticing my behavior also went into fighting stance.  
  
Someone was in the kitchen, I could hear the clanging of pots and pans, smell the food cooking... wait just a minute did I say cooking? What kind of thief cook in a house you break into? I quietly peep into the kitchen to find a middle aged man, dressed in a black suit under an apron, cooking...  
  
Domyoji attacked before I could utter a single word. I winced knowing the outcome.  
  
The man without raising an eyebrow, evaded the attack and instead gave Domyoji a knock with the pan he was holding. It hurts, I know, I have been the recipient of his hitting before.  
  
"Tsukushi, even your friends are exactly like you." The man said, facing me, with a smile on his face.  
  
"Dominic. You are early, How did you get in. Are the others here yet? Grandpa?"  
  
"Tsukushi, you never change do you? How do you expect me to answer so many questions at once. And where is my hug?"  
  
I stepped into his open arms, and gave him the hug he was expecting. "You smell the same." I said taking a deep breath.  
  
"Off course I do." he replied, turning around towards his cooking, picking up the tray of food he was preparing when...  
  
"Who the hell are you! Tsukushi! Who is that old man. Why did you hug him?" that was Domyoji. He really needs anger management classes.  
  
"Here, Tsukushi, I prepared it for you once I got here." Dominic handed me the tray, ignoring outburst. "Is this rude guy really your friend?"  
  
"Dominic, this is Domyoji Tsukasa. Domyoji, this is Dominic. He is a very old friend of mine." I tried to introducing them.  
  
"Very old, since you were two years old. Here, eat this." he held a chocolate dipped strawberry out towards me. I instinctively opened my mouth and ate it.  
  
"Yes. Umm.." I moaned. It was all I could get out with the delicacy I had not tasted for so long in my mouth again.  
  
Domyoji, rosed from the floor, I could see he was really pissed. I would be too, if I were him, I tried to sooth him. But, Dominic was holding out another strawberry, how could I resist, I opened my mouth without thinking. Domyoji saw red. He pushed Dominic away from me, a mistake he would learn to regret.  
  
Dominic have very good balance, Domyoji's shove was nothing to him. He stood as still as a statue, holding the tray just as if nothing had happened.  
  
Domyoji  
  
'Who is this guy? I recognized him to be highly skilled and he literally had Tsukushi eating out of his hand. And why is Tsukushi being so obedient.'  
  
Tsukushi stepped in front of me before I could lunge against the old man again. "Domyoji, calm down, he means no harm. He loves me."Tsukushi said.  
  
"What! Love her? "He has no right. I am your boyfriend."  
  
"Domyoji, I meant he cares for me like a daughter, not like us."she said blushing at the end of her sentence. I calmed down at her words, and reached out for her.  
  
'Smack' my outstretched hand was slapped away. "Do not touch Little Miss. You are not worthy of her. Is it true he is your boyfriend Little Miss?" the old man said. The nerve of him, saying I, I Domyoji Tsukasa not worthy.  
  
"Dominic, enough. He is my boyfriend. Any consequences I will endure."Tsukushi said. She looked like she was commanding the old man.  
  
"But Little Miss...what about..."  
  
"Didn't you hear what she said, old man?"this old man is really starting to become annoying.  
  
"Domyoji, Dominic is an important person to me. Please respect him."Tsukushi said in a voice I well recognize. I knew I had better heed the warning before I hit a dead end with her again, but Domyoji's are never good at heeding warnings so...  
  
"Tsukushi, you binbo, did you just stand up to me for this old man, you are such a stupid girl." it was out before I consider the damage those words could cause.  
  
"Domyoji, get out." I was surprised and hurt by her words. I looked at her finding any signs, hoping she was joking. Then, I saw her hands holding on towards the old man. "Please. I will explain later. Trust me."  
  
'Trust her' how much do I really know about her, she said 'trust me', how can I really when at this moment she is calling me, her boyfriend to leave and holding on to the arm of a stranger. I really don't know, but because she is Tsukushi, and because she had proved when she said to trust her, she means it, I turn to leave, but resolving to get to the bottom of things.  
  
Tsukushi  
  
"Why did you stop me?" Dominic demanded.  
  
"He did not mean to be rude. It's just the way he is, talking without thinking, he really didn't mean what he said."  
  
"His words hurt you, Little Miss." A statement more than a question. He does know me best. "You really love him don't you?" another statement.  
  
Somewhere in Tokyo...  
  
Three figure stepped off the helicopter. "We are in Tokyo, Kagaya."  
  
"I can feel Mama Tsukushi is here. I miss her."  
  
"We will see her soon." 


	4. Chapter 4: The Arrival

Thank you for all the reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Disclaimer: Hana Yori Dango belongs to Yuki Kamio sensei.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@* @*@*@*  
  
Chapter 4: The Arrival  
  
Tsukushi  
  
I dread going to school. I have to face Domyoji. I have to face Asai & co. The boring lessons. But all of those are just excuses. What I really dread is I still haven't thought of how I am going to explain Dominic without raising his suspicion. Not only that, how am I suppose to explain Tatsuha and the rest. The stubborn curly head will not accept a simple 'they are old friends' though I will not degrade my relationship with Kagaya, Tatsuha, Nick, Raphael, Jay, Ryu and Dominic with a simple old friends. We are more than that.  
  
I guess I just have to keep Domyoji from meeting anymore of them. Mama must not know either, I don't know what she will think up of next if she know that they are back...  
  
In the mean time, I will just skip the rest of school, today is the last day of school anyway, everyone's of to a party (which I am conveniently not invited to) after school, so my absence should go unnoticed.  
  
Domyoji  
  
"Soujirou. Find out everything you know about Dominic." I said.  
  
"Dominic who?" he asked.  
  
"If I know I wouldn't ask you to find out for me. I only know Tsukushi knows him since a long time ago. She is refusing to tell me about that old man. Just scratch up all the dirt about him." I ordered.  
  
"Why me? Domyoji has a better intelligence network compared to Nishikado."  
  
"I don't want the old hag to know. Why are you asking so many questions?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Why don't you ask Tsukushi?" Akira ask.  
  
I glared at him, "Didn't I just said she refuses to explain." My anger started to boil as I remembered how she defended that old man, and kicked me, her boyfriend out of the apartment instead.  
  
"How about Yuki?"Akira said.  
  
"Yuki." I stood up ready to storm of to Tsukushi's friend's house, when Soujirou pulled my arm.  
  
"I'm coming. You will scare her with your state."  
  
"How concerned you are being of her"Akira grinned.  
  
"She is not Tsukushi. She is a normal girl."Soujirou said with a shrug.  
  
"What do you mean." I asked, my voice letting him know, that his answer better not be sarcastic.  
  
Soujirou gulped and started looking around for help when... "Hey, isn't that Tsukushi?"  
  
My head snapped around to look out of the window. Confirming the back of my girlfriend, I walked out of class pursuing her. What the hell was she doing out of class so early anyway. Wasn't she the one who always insisted on the importance of attending classes?  
  
Tsukushi  
  
I'm so totally bored of school, the teacher's aren't even bothering to come into class now that the exams are over. The other students are all busy discussing the oncoming party, purposely excluding me, the poor girl out of all discussion. This students are so fake! Their attitudes change 180( when any of the F4 are near. They put on their pretty, sweet, innocent, naive facade and practically throw themselves at them. Though I can't understand why.  
  
Soujirou is such a playboy I doubt he ever loves anyone with his heart. Akira likes older woman, preferably married. Rui... Domyoji, is such a stubborn, curly pig- head only anyone stupid will fall for. Yeah, fine, I admit that I am not the smartest person on earth, if I was I wouldn't have ended up in Eitoku, believed I was brave enough to stand up to the F4 and chose Domyoji over Rui. But no matter what, I am only being Makino Tsukushi, the weed which no matter how you step on it or spray it with herbicide will not die. That's who I am.  
  
I closed my eyes for a moment, enjoying the weather, I felt almost peaceful.  
  
'Screeech..'my eyes opened with the of car tires screeching to a halt. It sounded to near for comfort. Two cars were parked in front of me; a red Porsche and a black Ferrari. One coming dangerously close to knocking me down. My temper rose, 'this people could have killed me.'  
  
I slammed my hands on the bonnet of the black Ferrari. "You bastards, how dare you! You could have killed me! Do you think just because you are rich, you can do anything you want? Come out you *#%!"  
  
The car door slid up, a guy with black hair, wearing sunglasses, turned to face me. The other door slid up too, revealing a brunette with a little kid sitting on his lap. I gasped. I look at the other car. The red Porsche. Three guys stepped out. One obviously Japanese guy, one blond, and one with hair dyed dark blue with white streaks.  
  
The little kid in the black Ferrari got out, smiling, she ran towards me, "Mama, mama!" she flunged herself at me. I was surprised for a minute but caught her in time before we both fell to the ground.  
  
"Kagaya!" I breathed in the smell of her shampoo. How I missed her. It's been so long since I saw her. "You've gotten bigger. How I miss you."  
  
"Don't I deserve a hug and a kiss too?"the blond asked. Long hair reaching his back, blue eyes that remind me of the sky, he looked the same.  
  
"Raphael, come here, I can't move with this weight." I said, Kagaya arms clinging to my neck.  
  
Raphael walked up to me, we embrace and he kissed my forehead just like he used to do. "You have gotten thinner, how is life? I missed you." He whispered.  
  
"I missed you too."  
  
"And you don't miss the rest of us?" the Japanese guy asked. Ryu. "How could I not miss you, Ryu, Nick." Ryu, black hair, tall, kind hearted Ryu. How I missed him.  
  
Ryu walked towards me, ruffled my hair and said "Why did you cut your hair?"  
  
"It was wasting shampoo." I couldn't very well tell them it was because the kidnappers needed proof that I was in their hands to threaten Domyoji. They will have a cat and ship me off.  
  
The dyed hair boy surprised me from the back. With one arm he had me in a tight lock before murmuring to my ears, "Want to test my new skills? I have learnt new tricks. And YOU on the other hand had been stagnant. How long have you been without?"  
  
"That I have to see." Nick too was still the same. Always dying his hair insane colors, dressed in clothes that make people think he is only a high school but in reality already 19. He is the nearest to my age, and we competed in almost anything under the sun. He was insanely jealous that I had always the only one who could beat him in his games.  
  
He grinned, "Arrogant, aren't you."  
  
"Hello, Tsukushi." Jay extended a hand towards me.  
  
"Hi, Jay." Balancing Kagaya with one arm, I shook his hand. Of the gang, Jay was the one I know least about. Not surprising as this intellectual brunette was only introduced to the gang 8 years ago, unlike how I have known the rest since I was a baby. Whatever the case, he is family now, if for nothing else, I will love him for making Tatsuha happy.  
  
Tatsuha. He had always been like a big brother to me. But like all big brother he can be over protective. "Tsu- chan, you still have not learn to keep your emotions in check. When will you mature to be a polite lady?"  
  
"Well, you can only blame yourself for teaching me to express my emotions in this way. My swearing vocabulary was all from you." I grinned.  
  
"Baka." He gave me a hug, kissed my forehead and ruffled my hair. I felt like I was a child again in his embrace.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@* @*@*@* 


	5. Chapter 5: Trust Me

Thank you for all the reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Disclaimer: Hana Yori Dango belongs to Yuki Kamio sensei.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@* @*@*@*  
  
Chapter 5: Trust Me  
  
Domyoji  
  
What the hell is that stupid woman thinking- hugging guys left and right, not only one but FIVE!! Okay admittedly she hugged four and shaked one hand but it is still FIVE UNKNOWN GUYS!!! Wait till I get to her! I will beat the crap out of those guys. Isn't one stupid Dominic guy enough? He had to find more trouble. What is wrong with that woman? Isn't I- the Great Domyoji Tsukasa more than she deserves?  
  
I walked out of the class, slamming the door on the way out.  
  
Soujirou and Akira sensing World War III about to break out any time rushed after the ticking bomb.  
  
Tsukushi  
  
"Mama, mama lets go. I want to see where we are going to live. I want to sleep with you, bath with you, eat with you, I missed you." Kagaya swing my hands up and down, grinning happily. Her boundless energy has not depleted with age, in fact it is increasing- an amazing mystery how Tatsuha and Jay cope with this ball of energy. No wonder they need a vacation.  
  
I couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm. Kagaya really did have the ability to infect everyone with her smile. I picked her up into my arms " Of course, you can stay with me. You rascal. But my apartment is very small compared to granpa's house, so it will be very stuffy, you might not like it."  
  
"I don't care!! I want Mama. I miss Mama! You never come to visit."  
  
"Kushi you don't have to."  
  
In seconds Kagaya was out of my arms and clinging to Tatsuha's legs, staring up into Tatsuha's face, pleading " Mama said it is okay. I want to stay with Mama. Please Papa. I promise I will be good."  
  
"Don't worry, she can stay for a few days, I'll be going to the main house in a three days anyway. She can't always be pampered, she will have to start her independent training soon." I said. "And you need a vacation, how long has it been since you had some fun with Jay." I whispered into Tatsuha's ear.  
  
"Lets go! Kushi, you sit in my car." Nick called out from the driver seat.  
  
" No way, I value my life for your information. I intend to live as long as possible. As long as you drive like a maniac, no way am I sitting in a car with you in the driver seat. I'd rather walk."  
  
"Stubborn woman. You drive than. Or have you even forgotten how?" Nick's challenge got on my nerve.  
  
"I am in Tokyo where I don't have a license to drive and not enough money to pay the fines" I glared back at him angrily. " You'll remember I've been driving since my legs could reach the accelerator, crashed only 3 cars unlike a certain someone who crashed 9 before he got the hang of it."  
  
"That is because you drive like a tortoise."  
  
"Could anyone remember who beat Nick flat in our last race?" I glared back at him.  
  
Laughter broke out. After a moment of glaring, I and Nick too started laughing. Nothing has changed it seems. "I'll drive, Nick get out." Raphael always the peacemaker said.  
  
"Talking about financial problems, Kushi, take this credit cards, you will need it. Don't worry, annual visit period, you don't' have to be independent. You need to dress appropriately." Tatsuha handed over a myriad of credit cards.  
  
I sighed and accepted them knowing it was useless to argue, he was right.  
  
"Let's go, let's go Mama, Papa, Daddy." Kagaya was bouncing at the back seat cheerfully.  
  
Domyoji  
  
When I got there, all I heard was the roar of two powerful engines speeding off.  
  
I heeded for my car, determined to follow them. Suddenly my arm was jerked from behind. My fist was about to land when I saw who the person was. "Soujirou, I am busy." I growled.  
  
"And out of control, we're following you."  
  
I didn't have the time to argue with them, I had to find Tsukushi.  
  
I slid into the driver seat, started the engine and speeded off. I realized the few seconds of disturbance had cost me to lose trail of the two cars. I cursed and drove around aimlessly hoping to spot the cars again. It was around after 15 minutes before Akira started to clear his throat, trying to get my attention.  
  
"What." I growled.  
  
"I don't think you will spot them like this."  
  
"I know"  
  
"Don't you think they might go somewhere?"  
  
What kind of stupid question was that, of course they were heeding of to somewhere.  
  
"And that somewhere might be Makino's house?"  
  
I spurned the car 360° speeding towards Makino's apartment.  
  
Tsukushi  
  
"This is where you live?" Nick asked.  
  
I kept silent, knowing the comment that was to come, "It's the size of our store room. Even our toilet is 3 times bigger."  
  
"Yes, I know." I said between gritted teeth.  
  
"What have you been doing all this time. Not even a laptop. How about your instruments, your clothes, car!"  
  
"I came out with nothing remember. My training was a little different from yours. I didn't even have the money to buy the newspapers, how could I keep track. I still have one more year. Mother don't know you're here. She don't even know about the annual visit. She'll be having hysterics if she knows, she is still hoping I will get married and." I cut myself out before I start to drown in self pity.  
  
Raphael hugged me, "Don't' worry, her hold is off after one more year, then you can come with us. We will see the world together."  
  
"And you won't have any excuse when you lose to me." Nick said in an obnoxious tone, which did not hide his real motive of cheering me up from me.  
  
"But living in this dump is not necessary while we are here. You are moving in with us for the time being, at least until after the visit." Ryu said. " Don't argue. It is either you pack and we come back in an hour to get you, or we take you by force and call Dominic to pack for you."  
  
"You insolent brute..."  
  
"Okay, force it is..." Ryu picked me up bodily and tossed me over his shoulder, and was starting to head out, when I gave in, "I pack, you come back in 1 hour."  
  
"I knew you would see our way. Stubbornness don't work with me remember?" he gave me peck on my forehead before leaving with the others.  
  
"I want to stay. I will help Mama pack."  
  
"Okay, you will be bodyguard. Uncle Ryu will come to collect your mama in 1 hour."  
  
"Okay." Kagaya gave Ryu a peck on his cheek to seal the deal.  
  
"Bye bye."  
  
Domyoji  
  
When I arrived at Makino's apartment, the two cars were already leaving. I decided not to give chase, as I saw Makino's apartment door was open.  
  
I climbed the stairs, anger boiling in me.  
  
"Mama, mama. Will you live with Papa and Daddy and Kagaya. Kagaya misses you. Papa misses you too. When will you come back." A child's was obviously doing the talking. But I paid no attention till I heard the voice that replied her.  
  
"Mama is busy now. Papa and Daddy loves Kagaya a lot. Mama knows Kagaya loves them too right?" it was Tsukushi's voice.  
  
"Yes, but Kagaya want Mama Tsukushi to live with us like last time. I want to show you to my friends, they always ask me where is my mama. Shindo always tease me saying I have no mama, that my mama don't want me."  
  
"I love you. Mama loves you. Papa loves you. Daddy loves you. We all love Kagaya. Always remember that."  
  
I could stand no more of this... what is the meaning of this. Apparently, I was not the only one who heard their conversation because there were whisperings between Soujirou and Akira at the back.  
  
I burst into the room to see Tsukushi hugging a kid. The kid had long black hair and was wearing a pink dress.  
  
"Domyoji!!"  
  
"Who's kid is this!" I demanded.  
  
She kept silent. She didn't even asked for the time to explain. She just stayed mute.  
  
"Mama, who is this rude guy. I don't like him. Mr. Rude, for your information, my name is Kagaya. Kagaya Celest Kamiryu. My Mama is Tsukushi Lily Makino Kamiryu, Papa is Tatsuha Kamiryu, and Daddy is Jay Stephenson."  
  
At every word of hers, my face got redder and redder, Angrier and angrier.  
  
"You bastard." I lunged for her, but was held back by someone.  
  
"Mama, I'm scared." That kid had the cheek to run to Tsukushi and reach up to be carried. "Uncle Dominic, he scares Kagaya."  
  
It was only then that I realized the person holding me back was not Akira and Soujirou.  
  
"You will not be permitted to hurt Little Miss or Little Kagaya. Master Rafael's order for me to come here to check on Little Miss was an excellent decision. Let me see, Mr. Domyoji, I seem to have read something about you recently. Ah, yes, Domyoji Tsukasa, only heir to the Domyoji Corporation, rude, hot- headed, insolent, a bully in Eitoku School. I think you have given Little Miss a little trouble before. A certain form of bullying that I think is called 'red-tagging is it? You have also caused Little Miss to be hospitalized, which I regret I couldn't get any information before due to your family influence or else I would have Little Miss to safety from the likes of you.."  
  
"Enough Dominic. I was not hurt. It wasn't his fault. Please forget you ever found out about this." Tsukushi was ordering this guy! She actually said it authoritatively. She sound like she had done this before.  
  
"Little Miss, as you know, in the issue of your danger, I cannot allow this person to be near you. Master must also know about this." Dominic actually bowed when he said this.  
  
"One more year, and I am free. Do you want to endanger my chances? Let it be. If questioned I will answer Granpa. Release Domyoji."  
  
The grip on my hand loosen. "What is the meaning of this!"  
  
Dominic was between me and Tsukushi in a flash. "I treat you as a possible danger to Little Miss, and it is my duty to protect her."  
  
"He won't hurt me intentionally."  
  
"Unintentionally then."  
  
Tsukushi sighed. Dominic, "Take Kagaya into the car, I have to talk with Domyoji. Alone."  
  
Dominic was about to protest when, "As you wish, just scream if he does anything."  
  
That Dominic and that brat kid Kagaya exited. Akira and Soujirou can also be heard leaving, acknowledging this was a conversation that was only between the two of us.  
  
"Domyoji. Listen. Don't speak. You were never to find out about them now. It was a mistake for them to appear at school. They are my family. Please ask no more questions. Please accept what I have to say. I can't explain everything but if you actually think of it you will come to some of the more obvious answers regarding Kagaya. Don't ask my mother or I will leave here forever. I have one more year to complete my agreement with her. I will be going away for a few weeks. I will come back unless, mother found out they came to visit. In that case I will get my independence with or without fulfilling the agreement. I want to stay with you, but if she found out everything will be ruined. Trust me. I know what I am doing. I don't want to leave you, but if you give me no choice,.."  
  
"Stupid woman what are you babbling about. I don't understand you at all. You are asking me to trust you and you refuse to explain."  
  
"Please trust me. I know it is hard but trust me." She hugged me. Her arms encircling me. Her face buried in my chest.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@ ~@~  
  
I am sorry for not updating for so long. I have been exiled to a place with no computers and no internet access of my own. Gomen nasai. I am posting this as soon as I could. Enjoy. Reading all your reviews had given me the support to continue this fic. 


	6. Chapter 6: Not What She Seems

Thank you for all the reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Disclaimer: Hana Yori Dango belongs to Yuki Kamio sensei.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@* @*@*@*  
  
Chapter 6: Not What She Seems  
  
Domyoji  
  
I don't even know how that stupid woman make ME do stupid things.  
  
Allowing her to go of with that bastard Dominic. Letting her off without even her giving an explanation. I don't even know where she is going. I can't even contact her. Even promising her I wouldn't force her for an explanation.  
  
What the hell am I making this stupid list of all the stupid things that stupid woman make me do for? Argh!! She asks me to think about her relationship with that kid rationally, but I have never been known to be rational when it comes to her. Fine. If she wouldn't answer me, I will find answers myself. She disallow me to ask her mother so I'll ask her friends. Yuki. That stupid Kazuya.  
  
"Soujirou, call Yuki. I want to see her."  
  
Soujirou hesitated. "Tsukasa are you okay? Did you really let Makino go off with that stranger? Who is that kid?"  
  
"Call Yuki. I need answers."  
  
Soujirou  
  
I have never seen Tsukasa like this. He is not even mad. He is so calm. It gives me the chills. I hesitate to call Yuki, but after reassuring myself that she will be fine as I will not allow them to be alone, I called her. "Yuki, can I meet you at the Dango shop?" I tried not to cringe at the voice that replied, not because I hate her, but because she might be taking this request in the wrong way.  
  
"I told her to meet us at the Dango shop. Let's go."  
  
" I can handle this alone." Domyoji stated calmly.  
  
"No. You'll scare her." I know how scared Yuki will get if faced with Tsukasa when he is like this. If given a choice I wouldn't want to face him in a confrontation at the moment too.  
  
"Fine, I don't care."  
  
"Argh!!! Is it really Mister Domyoji that has come to visit? Are you here to find sis?" a familiar voice shouted from behind me. I turned around to find Makino's brother.  
  
Domyoji  
  
"Your sister is not at home. She has gone of with someone named Dominic." I looked at his expression carefully as I said this. Hoping he will reveal a clue on his standing in this situation. He looked stunned than a slight smile tugged at his lips, than a frown, but the smile won.  
  
"I see. I am sorry, she is not in. As you can see my home is not suited for one as great as you, please leave." Susumu bowed as he said this.  
  
His actions were polite but his words were not. The Makino family had always more than welcomed me into their home. Even Susumu. But now he seems like he is anxious for us to leave.  
  
"Actually, I had invited Yuki for a drink, would you like to come?" I knew my voice held a hint of threat. Even if he is Tsukushi's brother, I won't let him off my questions are not answered. "Let's go."  
  
"Very well. I have not seen Miss Yuki for a while." He sounded arrogant. It rubbed me the wrong way.  
  
At the Dango shop...  
  
"Good afternoon, Nishikado-san. Ah.Domyoji-san, Mimasaka-san, Susumu! Why are you all here?" she looked both surprised and disappointed.  
  
"I have a few questions you might know the answers to." I said, sitting myself at one of the couch. From the corner of my eyes I saw Akira turned the 'open' sign at the door to 'closed'.  
  
"Wh..What questions?" she asked timidly.  
  
"Regarding Tsukushi. Do you happen to know who goes by the name of Dominic, Kagaya, Tatsuha, Jay, Raphael, Nick and Ryu?" I scrutinized her face like I did for Susumu. With each name she grew paler. Susumu just sat calmly through the whole exchange.  
  
"I...I don't know." She whispered hoarsely.  
  
"I think you do." I saw her looking at Susumu for support. But that boy was as cool as ever. What has changed this boy? I just thought he was another Kazuya.  
  
"They are her friend and family." She replied.  
  
"Isn't her family only consist of her parent and her brother?"  
  
"I am not sure about everything but, she corresponds with them often. Her letters are sent to my house as she was always moving. But once I think..it was when she had to move to the fishing village, a bunch of strange looking guys came to my house to ask for her. They were even camped near my school and house until we found her. I only noticed them because they were obviously following me around. 24 hours. Even Domyoji's bodyguard cannot compare to them. I still get the shivers when I think back."  
  
I stared at her waiting for her to continue.  
  
"I'm sorry, Susumu. I hope I am not betraying your sister. She never said to keep this secret."  
  
He only gave a tiny shrug. "This is just petty details."  
  
Hearing his words seems to encourage her to say more. " I have been schoolmates with Tsukushi since junior high. But she often goes of alone for long vacations. Almost annually. But her family don't. She even sometimes skip school. Tsukushi might look like a nerd but she is not. She studies because she likes to. What she is studying in Eitoku, is just for fun, to please her mother. You know too what Mrs. Makino's reasons to send Tsukushi to Eitoku. But Tsukushi always says 'till I am 18. Then I am free.'"  
  
"What do you mean going to school for fun?" Akira asked.  
  
"What I mean is, she can be the professors doing the teaching. She already know all the stuff being taught. Tsukushi said Eitoku is still fun because the professors have unique ideas on economics, histories, music, it intrigues her. She goes there just to pick their brains. 'There are so many things to learn, so many various views, how can I miss the chance of challenging them." She looked proud of Tsukushi when she said this.  
  
"Economics? History? Music?" Akira laughed. "She don't even take those courses. And Makino can't even play the piano."  
  
"I know. She said she wanted to learn something new. About music I know only she likes them." I could see Yuki really had said everything she knew. Now the only one left to answer my questions would be Susumu.  
  
"Miss Yuki, you really do know quite a lot. More than I expected. Maybe my sister was not as careful as she should have been. Please do not go around repeating what you have said to everyone. Does Kazuya knows?" Susumu asked.  
  
"N..No I don't think so. I am sorry if I had said too much."  
  
"Thank you very much, Miss Yuki. My sister will appreciate this too. You may leave now. I believe Mr. Domyoji had gotten what he wanted from you." Susumu said. His words angered me. He was giving orders when I am around? Yuki glanced at me for approval, though angry at Susumu's attitude, I knew what he said was true. I nodded.  
  
"Thank you." Soujirou tactfully left with the frightened girl.  
  
"Mr. Domyoji, are you satisfied with her answers?"  
  
"Even if you are Makino's brother I do not forgive insolence lightly."  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~ @~@  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango  
  
Sorry for the late updates. If you read the last chapter you will know why. 


	7. Chapter 7: Still Water Runs Deep

Thank you for all the reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Disclaimer: Hana Yori Dango belongs to Yuki Kamio sensei.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@* @*@*@*  
  
Chapter 7: Still Water Runs Deep  
  
Domyoji  
  
"Ha, ha, ha." Susumu was laughing. He looked at me at the eyes and said, "Mr. Domyoji, I was never really happy with you going out with my sister. Please don't take me for a fool. I know about the red-tags, beatings, near rape, kidnapping, hospitalization, which I know a lot of people would like to know, especially the people you had mentioned before. And please do not think that just because I acted humble before I approve of you. In the Makino family, the only one who thinks you are a gem is my mother."  
  
I was seeing red. This rude boy sitting in front of me was not the Susumu I knew of.  
  
He sensed my mood. "Mr. Domyoji, getting angry won't work. I might not show it but I can be as resilient as my sister. After all she taught me everything I knew. For respect of my sister, I show you respect. Though I am actually surprised you got through to her enough to allow you to be her boyfriend."  
  
I could stand this boy longer. Makino's brother or not. My palm had a tight grip on his neck. "I do not like your attitude. Do you understand me?" I emphasized each word. I let go of him, knowing Makino will not appreciate me killing her brother.  
  
"I understand. And that ends our conversation." He stood up and was about to walk out when Akira stepped in front of him. Then the most surprising thing happened, he kicked Akira's legs from under him, making him fall. I didn't even know how he could do that. Akira was a skilled fighter. It must be because we did not expect this of him. "Mr. Domyoji, Makinos can be treated like peasants, but a Kamiryu cannot. Though I am not a Kamiryu, people who loves my sister are. They taught me enough to protect my sister. I will endure being a fool only for my sister's safety. My sister is a person loved by many people. Your mother was wrong when she said my sister was not suited for you. Ask her if a Kamiryu is classified as the same rank, below or above the Domyojis. Knowing her wide connections, she might be the handful of people who knows them."  
  
He bent down to help Akira up. He bowed to him "I deeply regret what I did to you. Please accept my apologies."  
  
"Wait. You know who they are, don't you." I hated this arrogant boy, but he was the only source of information for now.  
  
"Mr. Domyoji, I don't like to be bruised. I am rather delicate a person. And with your temper, a conversation with you invites them." He turned around, hands reaching for the knob when...  
  
"If I don't get answers from you, than I ask Mrs. Makino." I will never do that seeing how Makino had asked me not to in such a serious tone, but Susumu does not know that. Years of manipulation lessons from the business world does come in handy.  
  
He froze. When his eyes met mine, it was with a glint that hinted of danger. It means he will rather die, than allow me to deliver my threat.  
  
I sighed, I just want answers not a fight. Not at the moment. "I just want to know what is happening with my girlfriend."  
  
"Please call Mr. Hanazawa and Mr. Nishikado here." I was about to start shouting at him when I saw that he will refuse to budge if I don't do so.  
  
After 15 minutes, Rui was here. We were all sitting opposite of Susumu Makino.  
  
"Start talking." I demanded.  
  
"Patience. First, swear. I want you to swear upon the Domyoji Corporation that not a word will get to my mother, and what is said, heard and seen here will never get to another's ears besides the 4 of you."  
  
"You ..."I was about to hit him, when Rui stopped me. Soujirou must have explained the situation to him. "I don't think violence works." Rui said.  
  
'Clap, clap, clap.' "I always knew Mr. Hanazawa was smart." Susumu said.  
  
"Fine. I swear."  
  
"Mr. Domyoji, are you thinking that swearing with the Domyoji Corporation for such a stupid boy is a joke. You won't be laughing when I finally say all I can say. And for your information, I am actually wasting my time here because, though I don't like you much, but I know my sister does. So I will endure."  
  
His words cooled my temper a little. Even this rude boy, knows her sister loves me.  
  
"My father is an outcast of the Kamiryu clan. He married my mother. The clan claims her to be a money monger- and they proved right. But in the Kamiryu, background does not rank as highly as attitude, ability, and morale. My father failed in ability and attitude. My mother failed in ability and morale. My mother thought that if she married my father, then when he inherits the Kamiryu business, she will be a rich man's wife. Sad to say, she was wrong in this, Kamiryu don't choose heirs through blood. They eloped, believing that Granpa will forgive them one day as father is his only son. Wrong again, they were banned from setting foot into the Kamiryu clan house, my father, not being able to eek out enough for both of them started gambling- he thought that gambling will gain him more and more money. Sad mistakes they are making right? The debts piled higher and higher, mother was pregnant with sister, they were running from the shark loaners. When sister was born, they left her at an orphanage, knowing a baby would only trouble them more. Heartless. Dominic was the one who was looking after their backs. Kamiryu outcasts they might be, but heartless we are not. Seeing the abandoned child, Dominic brought her home. Granpa was furious when he heard what they did. Abandoning their own child. He swore that from that day onwards that my father will not use the Kamiryu sir name again. He was not using it anyway when he was on the run, he used many false sir name, but when he got wind of this declaration, he took after my mom's- Makino."  
  
Susumu paused. Taking a breather. I was surprised at what he was saying. This was a side if Tsukushi's past I never knew.  
  
"Granpa was skeptical, about how sister would turn out but according to Dominic, sister was a strong, healthy, cute, adorable... and a list more of descriptions- you can see he loves her from the bottom of his heart. Anyway, Granpa did not disallow sister to stay. She was named Tsukushi by Granpa, meaning she is a weed, not some pretty, hot- house rose that will wither and die, a weed that will fight to live, that no matter how many times you step on it, it will still refuse to die, and that a weed is humble but strong. Tatsuha, Nick, Rafael, and Ryu are her half siblings. Adopted by Granpa. Kamiryu is not inherited by one person, rather it is world wide, like a spider with many hands and legs but with only one head. The head is not as important as the hands and legs he said. It is the hands and legs that are responsible for the prosperity of Kamiryu, the head is only to organize, plan. But traditionally, the Kamiryu head rarely participates in any of their undertakings. Sister was officially a Kamiryu when she turned 6. The youngest Kamiryu."  
  
"Isn't she a Kamiryu if she is you father's daughter?" Soujirou asked.  
  
"Like I said, Kamiryu cares not for bloodline, father might call himself one but he will never truly be one until he has proven his ability, attitude, and morale."  
  
"Than I assume they are rich."  
  
"Rich? You could say that. What I know of their real wealth is really little. But according to sister, she grew up in an island. Where is it?- I don't know. But she said it is a beautiful place. As for their wealth, let's say, they are very well off. My sister used to have personal tutors, pretty dresses, cars, a room as big as your house, and instruments even you might not have heard of. Granpa doesn't quite like modern musical instruments, that's why she never saw a piano, or a violin until she came to live in Tokyo."  
  
"She drives?" I asked  
  
"Tutors?"Akira asked.  
  
"As big as our house?"Soujirou asked.  
  
"Music?" And that was Rui.  
  
"Yes. She car races with Nick. Crashed a Jaguar, a Porsche, and a Ferrari."  
  
"What?!!" Domyoji's face paled a little. "She don't know how to drive."  
  
"She doesn't have a license." Akira said.  
  
"She is too money conscious to crash those cars." Soujirou added.  
  
Rui was silent only with a glint of humor one could sense from his twinkling eyes.  
  
"Ask her. She said it was nothing. Cars were to be crashed, races to be won, a few scratches to learn driving was nothing, she said. Remember, she was only 11 at that time. What else do you want to know?"  
  
"Why is she so poor now?" it was Akira who voiced our doubts.  
  
"Her training. Her independent training before she takes up a Kamiryu branch. It will finish when she is 18. Mama will no longer have a hold over her. If sister had not met Mr. Domyoji, I do not know what plans Mama will have to marry her off to get herself into the wealthies. You are after all useful as a distraction, so I pretended to welcome you. If you don't wish to endanger my sister's happiness, let not even one word get back to my mother. I have said more than enough. Goodbye."  
  
"Training?" Rui asked.  
  
"Mr. Hanazawa, I have said more than enough." Susumu bowed politely and was about to walk away when.  
  
"When will she be back?" Rui again.  
  
"Sigh. Mr. Hanazawa, my sister said you were a very quiet person. Isn't this very unlike you?"  
  
Rui stared at him silently, waiting for an answer. He had noticed a linger of doubt when he asked him when his sister will be back.  
  
"Actually I would like to know that a lot too. But it depends on how it goes. The training does ends when she is 18, but sister is already so advanced in her studies, she had actually passed all the required tests she can just quit the training any minute. Granpa wants her back with him, Tatsuha and the guys all want her back, they think that Tsukushi doesn't have to go through all the crap off being treated like rubbish, Dominic wants her back, sister had been getting thinner without him taking care of her food, he said, all in all the only thing keeping her back was her promise with mother and now maybe you. They are going to try to make her stay with them. Sister just might do that, she herself missed being with them. I want her to be with them. At least that way I know she will always be protected and taken care of." Susumu glared at Domyoji when he said this. "In fact if sister was malicious, you all would have been dead when she was red- tagged. If not for her insistence for being strong enough to handle her own problems and the fact that she did ask for assistance. Sometimes she can be so stubborn." Susumu's face was a mixture of pride for her sister and annoyance.  
  
"But from what you said about Kamiryu's, I believe that is why Tsukushi was accepted as one. Stubborn, resilient, strong." Rui said.  
  
"Sister should have chosen you, Hanazawa-san. You would have gained permission if you were the one to ask for her hand in marriage, but Domyoji, I doubt."  
  
Suddenly, Susumu was hanging in the air. Domyoji had grabbed him by his shirt, "What do you mean by that." he growled.  
  
"You have a very bad temper, Mr. Domyoji. And tempers doesn't get anywhere with the Kamiryu." Susumu said calmly, unaffected by the treat Domyoji was silently posing to him. "Kindly, let go of me. I might not win a fight against all of you, besides being scolded by sis, but I will definitely at least give you a bruise or two."  
  
Rui placed a hand on Tsukasa's and looked at him. Domyoji stared at him for a moment before letting Susumu off.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Hanazawa." Susumu looked at Rui for a moment. "You remind me of them, always trying to protect sis." Susumu mused. "I don't want her to go back yet, I still want my one more year with her." he admitted silently. "If you see her again, please don't mention any that has happened, if possible forget everything. Any pressure may sway her decision. I might not know the whole story that happened, I don't think even sis herself knows, but I do know the Kamiryu's are very concerned about her. In fact her training condition is different. I am a little worried that." Susumu seemed to awaken from a daze, "I have said too much, remember your promises. Goodbye."  
  
He walked out of the café and this time, no one stopped him. Each was thinking over what they have just heard.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@ ~@~  
  
My longest chapter yet. Are your questions answered a little? The whole story in the next chapter? Susumu and Yuki only knew a small portion of what really happened. Who are the Kamiryus? How come Tsukushi is a Makino in Tokyo? Why is she poor? Ha ha ha. Indulge me. Review more and I will have the energy to write more.  
  
I humbly bow to all my reviewers and readers and say 'arigatou' for your support and patience over the twisted story. In answer to one of your reviews regarding chapter 6, I am actually not back when it was posted. It was written by me, but posted by my sis. I was so motivated by your reviews that I couldn't bare to make you all agonize or forget?(() this story. Would you like me to write the Kamiryu story or only get bits of info from different point of views. Because everyone has a little different story on it depending on their standing. So? This chapter is posted by me. I am back. But hopefully, the Internet connection at the backward place I am at will be more stable when I go back. I am positively dying from fan fiction deprivation. 


	8. Chapter 8: Raphael

Thank you for all the reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Disclaimer: Hana Yori Dango belongs to Yuki Kamio sensei.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@* @*@*@*  
  
Chapter 8: Raphael  
  
Tsukushi  
  
Tsukushi lied back at the downy soft beige sofa. Her head lay on the arm rest, "I miss this sometime." I mused to myself. "Wealth does have its advantages. A comfortable bed, good, delicious food, servants dedicated to your every wish, and a hot bath to sink in whenever I want.no wonder Domyoji is that spoiled. Sometimes, I forget, I've absorbed into the role of poor girl too long, how long has it been? Ten years? Eleven? Ever since I decided to live with Mama.  
  
Raphael  
  
I walked into the living room, finding for Tsukushi. "That girl must be day- dreaming somewhere again. Silly girl. She's probably talking a loud again." A small smile tugs at the corner of my lips. Almost everything that girl does amuses me. And true enough I hear her mumblings, I was about to stir her out of her daze when I caught an unfamiliar name, '.no wonder Domyoji is that spoiled.', who is that Domyoji, the name sounds familiar, I must have heard of it somewhere. I'll ask Tatsuha afterwards, he never forgets anything he has read, seen or heard before, an advantage but sometimes a hindrance, to remember everything too clearly when it is better left forgotten, like. '.live with Mama.' Tsukushi's voice once again penetrated my jumbled thoughts. Yes, how long has it been? Tsukushi should have grown up pampered, but that hot- headed, stubborn, sentimental fool. Parents! There are good parents and there are bad parents. And Tsuksuhi's and mine fall into the later category.  
  
I never met my parents before, and I don't really care, since they were the ones who abandoned me in the first place. They left me on a wooden tub and left it a drift in the sea. How old- fashioned can you get? Probably thought the Sea God will take pity on the naked baby and crown him as Sea Prince. Fat chance. I did not meet any Sea God or anything even near that category. But someone in Heaven must have taken pity of me, because I did meet Granpa, Tatsuha and Dominic. They were out fishing, the sea current had drifted my tub towards the Kamiryu's island, and somehow or other, fate decided we should meet.  
  
Tatsuha then was only 3, Dominic in his early twenties, and Granpa.no one knows his real age. Fate played a heavy hand, Tatsuha wanted the tub to play sail boat, Dominic rowed their boat over, saw baby me, carried me up into Granpa's arm and he decided to adopt me. I don't know what made him do so, but Dominic said "Because you didn't cry, you were almost sinking with that half leaky boat, naked and wet, but you didn't cry. You just looked up into Master's eyes defiantly, as if challenging anyone and anything who wants to take your life away. You were strong. Maybe he saw the Kamiryu attitude in you."  
  
Whatever the reason, I was brought to live on the island. My playmates were at first Tatsuha only, then Ryu and Nick came. Finally, our precious sister, Tsukushi. Tsukushi's father at that time was not on the island often, I rarely saw him. I was brought up with the same privileges as the others, no less. Kamiryu believe in nourishing potentials and talents. Granma once told me, when Granpa brought me home, he told her to name me, a name for a future healer. She said, Granpa could see in my eyes, a person who appreciates the fragility, rareness, and preciousness of life. He said I would do everything within my reach to save my life and those I love. Granma named me Raphael, after the angel of healing. Granpa frowned at her, she told me chuckling. "An English angel?" his voice hinted on displeasure. "Yes." Knowing Granma she probably looked back at him without a blinking. "Fine." Granpa relented, knowing it was he who told her to name me. Granma must have smiled.  
  
So Raphael I was. It was not until I was 12 years old that I received my sir name officially, Kamiryu. Raphael Kamiryu. Like I said, you have to prove you are worthy to bear the Kamiryu name or not. It had to be worked for.  
  
Kamiryu's are given the best education money can buy. We study everything under the sun, history, economics, music, biology, business, art, law, physics, philosophy. but in the end, my interest was in medicine. But my main clients are the Kamiryus, though I do volunteer in public hospitals sometimes. Kamiryus can't catch every disease you know, and it was a good way to keep me on my toes.  
  
Enough self-pity.this is not my style, I walked into the room making a point to make some noise, "Kushi, daydreaming again?" I planted a kiss on her forehead.  
  
"I never daydream" Tsukushi retorted.  
  
I just looked at her, and lifted an eyebrow.  
  
"Okay, okay, maybe just a little." She amended.  
  
I kept my silence, only looking at her.  
  
"Okay, maybe a lot. Happy?" she admitted grudgingly.  
  
I grinned, and ruffled her hair. "What were you daydreaming about?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
I sat down beside her, and she laid her head on my lap like we used to do. I started to stroke her soft hair, slowly, enjoying the feel of it through my fingers. "No secrets remember?"  
  
Once when we were young, we promised each other that we will not hide our thought from each other, but what was said between us was a secret. It was actually Tsukushi's idea when she found me in a slump.  
  
"You are looking out to the sea again." A young Tsukushi said.  
  
Silence. I felt her presence beside me, sitting by my side with me.  
  
"Raphael, secrets make you sad ne. When you are sad, and you hide it, you get even sadder. When you are angry and you tell no one, you get angrier. But when you are happy and you keep it a secret, with no one to share, it is no longer happiness ne."  
  
I stared at the impling who was only 5 years old spurting life philosophy out of her tiny mouth.  
  
"It does not matter if you only tell it to your dog, or the sea, or the tree, or the bunny, or the wind, as long as you tell it to someone, then you will feel all better. But of course, it is much better if you tell someone who cares about you."  
  
Silence.  
  
"And Kushi cares about Raphael."  
  
I could only stare at the little angel who sat beside me, hugging her legs to herself, looking out at the sea as if she saw more than what I saw- water, acres and acres of water.  
  
"What do you see?" I asked her. She turned to face me, eyes questioning my meaning. "What do you see when you look out there?" I pointed out at the sea.  
  
Understanding dawned on her hazel eyes, "I see, white horses racing each other, racing to the finish line, trying to see who gets to shore first. I see their blue green field where they run without a care, playing tag. They bask in the suns radiance, the light blue sky and the snow white clouds their ever changing. The clouds tell another story, there is an orange, an apple, grapes and melons playing together, but look over there, the rice ball is all alone. Why? They wouldn't let it play with them, because its not one of the gang? Nope, because it never told them it wanted to play, never told anyone it was lonely, and unhappy."  
  
'How could someone so young understand more about life than I, someone so much older than her?' I hugged her.  
  
"Raphael, promise. No secrets between us. And secrets not told to anyone else." She was stuck out her little finger.  
  
"Promise." Our little finger hooks around each other, shaking three times, saying, "A promise to the one you love is a promise you keep. Breaking the promise means breaking their trust. May lightning strike them, water choke them, air smother them."  
  
She was the one who was silent now. I was doing some over dose of self pity. "I miss the luxury sometimes. Someone to pick up after you for once, not worrying about money, a soft, real bed, not a futon, and delicious food."  
  
I kept on stoking her hair. We don't interrupt unless the other has finished.  
  
"I was thinking about someone, and mama."  
  
I noticed she left out the 'someone's' name.  
  
"Did you know I just realized that it has been such a long time since I could daydream then talk about it afterwards? Raphael, I missed you guys." She whispered, drifting into slumber.  
  
"Kushi, Kushi, do you never give yourself a break. You are only human, you too need to rest, eat, be cared for. You don't have to prove yourself every single second of your life. Take your time; we will always be behind you. Give a chance to care for you. You are not a real weed you know. Even weeds need to take a little time out, if they are trampled to many times. And your time out is overdue. I don't know what has happened this last two years but I feel you are all tensed up. Time out. We will watch over you. Sleep now." I whispered to her.  
  
"Time out." She mumbled sleepily.  
  
'I think some updating is overdue too. I should find out what has happened to you during our absence.'  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@* @*@*@* 


	9. Chapter 9: Unexpected Discoveries 1

Thank you for all the reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Disclaimer: Hana Yori Dango belongs to Yuki Kamio sensei.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@* @*@*@*  
  
Chapter 9: Unexpected Discoveries 1  
  
Raphael  
  
"Tatsuha, I think we should check out what has been happening to Kushi when we were away. It seems that she is not telling us everything. " I said as I walked out of the house.  
  
"We promised not to interfere with her life."  
  
"She promised to tell us if anything happens, and we are only checking out whether she has been harmed not interfering."  
  
"Dominic, what do you think?"  
  
"I agree with Master Raphael. We should find out what has happened this two years, Little Miss seems to be hiding something, her reports has been vague. Furthermore I am suspicious of a boy name Tsukasa Domyoji." Dominic had miraculously appeared at the garden. I still can't figure out how he does that...appearing and disappearing suddenly.  
  
"Let's ask Kushi first..." Ryu interrupted.  
  
"She wouldn't say a thing." Nick glance up from his laptop screen.  
  
"Papa, I don't like Domyoji, but Mama does. I will ask him." Kagaya whispered. Awaken from her afternoon nap on Tatsuha's lap.  
  
"Let's not do anything that will make Granpa worry...You know how he gets when anything happens to Kushi. Tokyo will be swamped with his men." Ryu said.  
  
"Ok, Kagaya and Raphael will go and find out about Domyoji, Nick and Ryu you go after her school, Dominic find out what her parents have been up to, and please make an appointment with Miss Yuki and Susumu. Separately." Tatsuha ordered. His tone not unlike a general giving out orders.  
  
"Aye, aye sir." We saluted, grinning.  
  
"Come Kagaya, let's go find our suspect." Opening my arms to the little sleeping princess.  
  
Tatsuha  
  
"Jay, you have been very silent. What do you think?"  
  
Jay walked gracefully from the opposite bench to take Kagaya's position. As his head leaned on my shoulder, I could smell the fragrance of the shampoo he use. I breathe in, relaxing with his presence so close.  
  
"We should have asked Kushi." I replied my own question. "She will be mad at us. For her own good is not an excuse. She is a Kamiryu and she should be able to make her own decisions and we should not interfere."  
  
Silence, Jay did not say a word.  
  
"But I don't want to stop."  
  
Jay's hands took mine into his, his fingers playing with my palm.  
  
"I'm worried. She is too stubborn for her own good. Something has changed her. For better or worse, I still don't know."  
  
A slight breeze ruffled Jay's brunette head. It was always like this, I give him a problem, and just by sitting besides me silently, I will list down all the points like doing a presentation, then laying out all my doubts. Almost always I will find a solution, but this time it was enough that I understand the consequences of my actions and that it is worth it. I lifted his hand to my lips and kiss them, "We have an appointment with Miss Yuki and Susumu, you want to do it separately or together."  
  
"Separately, she is too afraid of you. She will probably clam up. Susumu admires you. He also misses you." Jay said.  
  
"Are you jealous?" I asked, as I placed a kiss on his forehead.  
  
"A little." He grinned. We both know Susumu only admires me like an older brother.  
  
"Don't be, you know where my heart is." I kissed his sweet lips. "Don't make Miss Yuki like you too much, heartbreaker." I whispered into his ear before kissing it too.  
  
"We won't be going to any appointment if you continue what you are doing, lover." Kissing my lips, he stood up and started to leave the garden.  
  
"I don't mind."  
  
He stilled for a moment, turning, he said, "I am very tempted."  
  
I lifted my hand out to invite him back to his former place, "However, you will explain to our little daughter what we were doing when she is running around finding out what is Domyoji's intention while we were missing two appointments." He retorted. I scowled.  
  
Laughing he continued on his intended destination. Not long after I heard the car engine starting, he was going to the Dango shop. Damn, what I am going to do while waiting for Susumu to come.  
  
At Eitoku High School  
  
"Good morning, Mr. Principal." Nick stretched out his hand to the plump man wearing a suit in front of him.  
  
The Principal looked at him, mistaking him for a student of Eitoku, though he hadn't heard of any who has dark blue hair with white streaks. Must be one of those not so rich students. He shook his hand briefly, like it might contain germs, but longer when shaking Ryu's outstretched hand. "Please have a seat. How may I help you?" It always pay to be polite, you might not know who you are talking to when you are in Eitoku.  
  
"Family of a student here. We would like to know how she has been adapting to this school." Ryu answered, politely and to the point.  
  
"Who is this student? I am sure she is adapting very well to the excellent studying environment provided in Eitoku." He has switched on his advertising mode.  
  
"Makino Tsukushi." Nick answered.  
  
That poor girl? I thought she only have a mother, father and younger brother? Shit, I didn't need to waste my breath on this two them if she is any indication of their financial status. "She is an excellent student in her first year but this year, her work has not been inconsistent. The professors here are not lenient and her grades has suffered. She has also been reported for misbehavior early this year."  
  
"Socially?" Ryu asked.  
  
"Not much friends but lately she has been more active. Sorry, I have a meeting in 5 minutes. If you will excuse me." It was a clear dismissal.  
  
"Thank you." Ryu said. Nick walked out without a word.  
  
...  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"She is not telling us everything." Ryu answered.  
  
"That is putting it mildly. I remember specifically she wrote something about school was great, many friends, getting used to Tokyo lifestyle, wonderful colleagues, marvelous this, wonderful that...wish you could be here." Nick's voice increased with every word.  
  
"I don't remember the wish you could be here part."  
  
"That's irrelevent. She's lying."  
  
"To make us feel better."  
  
"You mean to protect her useless parents." Nick was practically shouting.  
  
"Probably." Ryu said. His tone barely above a whisper. "Stop shouting and stamping around. It's useless, we know she's been lying, in fact we know why she is lying. But there's nothing we can do."  
  
"Nothing! What do you mean nothing!" He turned around to face Ryu, his face contorted with anger. Ryu silently looked back at him, with one eyebrow cocked. Nick sighed, "Stubborn women."  
  
"Runs in the family."  
  
Nick closed his eyes in defeat, "Let's go."  
  
"Matte, could you please help me with this books?" a muffled voice came from behind them. A myopic lecturer carrying a stack of books and papers called them. "I just need to get them to the Economics department."  
  
Nick glanced at Ryu, "Okay. Here give this to me."  
  
"Sorry to ask of you this favor, but you don't seem like the other insensitive students here. Usually a student will be helping me with this but she seems to have some personal business to handle and took leave for the rest of the holidays. It is so rare to find students eager in their subjects, even rarer when they are not taking it. She is quite a little genius, part of this paper belongs to her. We have been studying the recent trends and predicting how America's politic situation will effect economics world wide. Actually, I was more interested in Japan's economics, she was the one doing a study on the effect world wide." The professor chatted on happily as he lead the way.  
  
Nick barely heard what he said. His interest did not lay in economics. He was still fuming over the interview with the Principal. Ryu on the other hand was paying close attention to what he was saying, he was even reading the papers he was carrying, flipping them vigorously, as if he was finding for something.  
  
"She must love Economics then." Ryu said. Nick looked at him like he had grown two horns.  
  
"Yes, yes, not only Economics, I heard she has been helping with a few other professors as well, Kimura in politics often mention her name, so does Ayako, and Jean. She seems to love everything, programming, politics, history, business, law, social science, finance..."  
  
"Does she take this subjects?" Ryu asked.  
  
"No, no, she takes silly stuff like Biology and Chemistry. I don't even know what she is doing in Eitoku, she should be out there conquering those business of this talentless rude students, instead of being the butt of their joke. Can you believe it, she even works in a Dango shop. I offered her an internship with one of my more worthy ex students in his finance department, but she declined. Something about a promise like that. That girl is wasted. I even heard she is going out with one of the students here. Probably rich and useless like all the other students here. She's better off without him. She used to be so into our studies before she met him, now her mood goes up and down." The balding lecturer continued on, mumbling to himself.  
  
'This guy sure talks a lot. But at least he does not lick ass like that Principal. Did I just see a glint in Ryu's eyes? Wait, is he talking about Kushi?' Nick suddenly started taking an interest in what the lecturer was saying too.  
  
After turning a few corners and walking up a flight of stairs, they finally reached the Economics department. "Here we are, thank you for your help. Eitoku should have more students like you." That was all he said before burying himself with his books again.  
  
"Kushi has been busy." Nick stated. Not a question, a statement.  
  
"Yes."  
  
...  
  
"Ryu, he thought you were a student." Nick's lipped curved, trying to suppress a smile.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You are too old to be a student."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You have a PhD in Economics itself."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You are no fun. Please vary your answer sometimes."  
  
"Okay." They got in the black Jaguar. Nick laughing, Ryu fastened his seat belt.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Sorry for the long wait. Actually I have a second part for this story, but I need to finish this first part or else it will be an undecipherable code to anyone reading the second part. Things are going to go bang and boom and ulala. My brains are overflowing with ideas for part two, but encounters a writers block for part one. Doshiyo minna san. Thank you for the reviews. I got an unexpected kick for a reviewer another day which sent me on a guilt trip. You know who you are. That's why this chapter, though it might have taken quite a bit of time between me receiving kick and me writing chapter. I bow deeply and say 'Gomenasai.' 


	10. Chapter 10: Unexpected Discoveries 2

Thank you for all the reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Disclaimer: Hana Yori Dango belongs to Yuki Kamio sensei.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Unexpected Discoveries 2  
**  
**Raphael**  
  
'According to Dominic, Domyoji lives here. Quite a mansion, he must be rather rich. To be located in Tokyo and to be this size...' We've been waiting like this for half an hour already. Luckily Kagaya had already fallen asleep or else I would be having a hard time keeping her in one place. I was already done with my pile of documents and was about to start up my laptop when the gates opened to allow a Mercedes in. I opened the car door, stepping out. My target was here.  
  
The Mercedes stopped, and Domyoji stepped out from the back.  
  
"Good Evening, Mr. Domyoji."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Can I have a little of your time?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Maybe an appointment could be arranged?"  
  
"No."  
  
This guy was blunt. "Well, I'll just have to ask Kushi then. Thank you for your time. Goodbye." I started to turn anticipating his answer.  
  
"Wait." I smirked. Caught him.  
  
"Do you know Tsukushi?"  
  
I turned around, raising an eyebrow. "I don't feel like talking now. Bye Mr. Domyoji. I believe you have no time since you are so busy." I could see him struggling to keep his temper in control.  
  
"I'm sorry, please come in. My time is available." Quite good, he didn't even wince.  
  
"Why, thank you for your kind offer."  
  
**In Domyoji's manor  
**  
"Would you like some tea?" asked a maid.  
  
"Thank you, if you happen do have Darjeeling, and some Strawberry Tea for Kagaya." I asked, smiling.  
  
"Right away, sir." The maid replied politely.  
  
**Domyoji**  
  
He looked totally at home at my manor. Like he was used to luxury, wealth and being served hand and foot. I recalled him as soon as the little girl stepped out of the Lamborghini. She was the girl who called Tsukushi 'mama'. He was one of the guys with her. Just the person to answer some of my questions.  
  
"I believe we have not introduce ourselves. How rude of us, Kagaya. I am Raphael, and this little princess beside me is Kagaya." He extended his right hand towards me.  
  
"Domyoji, Domyoji Tsukasa." I replied, reaching to shake his hand.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry to impose on you like this but there is someone who I believe both of us have in common. And I think you have a few questions that you would like answered. Lets make a deal, you satisfy my curiosity and I answer your questions as much as I can." This blond has a lot of nerve, I'll give him that.  
  
"Yes. Shall you start first?" I was anxious to ask him what is his relationship with Tsukushi but I wanted to know what kind of direction his questions would be heading.  
  
"If I may, Mr. Domyoji, how long have you been going out with Tsukushi, what is your relationship with her and how did you meet her to start with." I was slightly shocked by his rapid questions as I expected him to go in circles instead of being so straight-forward.  
  
"I am her boyfriend, we met in school almost two years ago."  
  
"Mama chose YOU as her boyfriend! My Goddess." The little brat shouted. I could feel my temper raising a few notches.  
  
"Kagaya." I heard the blond saying in a warning tone.  
  
"Sorry.." I heard the brat muttering.  
  
"Actually, she reminded me of one thing. Why is she calling Tsukushi 'mama'?"  
  
The maid reappeared again with the teas and some snacks. The blond started to be all polite and thanking the maid and basically avoiding my questions. Then both of them began to sip on their teas and eating the cookies, praising the skills the tea were brew and was just starting to ask how it was done so when...  
  
"Please return to your duties." I reprimanded the maid.  
  
"Yes, master." The maid bowed low, fearing she had offended the master.  
  
"My question, Mr. Raphael."  
  
"Would you like to answer him, Kagaya?" the blond asked.  
  
"Mama is mama. Why can't I call her mama. Everyone has a mama, don't they? Don't you?" The black hair girl asked him back.  
  
"Tsukushi is not even married, how can she be your mother?"  
  
"Mama said I can called her mama." Was her reply. I wanted to shake her, I really do.  
  
"Mr. Domyoji, I think this question can only be answered by Tsukushi, I am not priveledged to answer it. Maybe you can ask about something else." The gaijin asked.  
  
I decided to let go seeing I would be getting no where. "What is Kamiryu, and what is Makino's training?"  
  
The blond raised an eyebrow. It seems I had surprised him. He silently sipped his tea, as if pondering how best to answer and not answer my question. I recognized that look.  
  
"Kamiryu is a family. Makino is training because it is a tradition." He said. That was not very informative.  
  
"The impression I got was not something as simple as that, Mr. Raphael."  
  
"You got the wrong impression?" I could feel my temper reaching boiling point.  
  
"How did you know about Kamiryu. What do you know about it?"  
  
"I was told that Kamiryu is very closely related between Tsukushi and you people. For some reason, it seems to be an honor to be one. Though you say it is a family, her name is Makino. And suddenly I discovered that there are a lot of things I do not know about my own girlfriend although she was checked up by investigators hired by the Domyoji's corporation." Not to mention that was by my mother. She is thorough if not anything else.  
  
"Do you love her?" The question was barely above a whisper. It was a stupid question, of course I love that baka onna. What do you think I was doing for the past two years. Running after a girl I don't love just for the heck of it? But the way he asked it indicated that this was not a simple question.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Sigh. "I was hoping you're not." The blond actually look sincere. Was that a look of sympathy? I wanted beat the crap out of him. "It will hurt both of you. We warned her to play around not play serious. I knew that baka could not be anything but serious." He mumbled.  
  
I slammed my palms on the table, as I stood up. "What the hell do you mean? What kind of person are you to expect me to be fooling Tsukushi instead of being serious?"  
  
"Mr. Domyoji, calm down." It almost killed me but I sat back down.  
  
"Explain."  
  
"You are the only heir to Domyoji Corporation right?" I nodded. "If you become Tsukushi's husband, you will only be causing her trouble. You will both have your own career and any child you might have will only be abandoned by both parents for your careers sake. We thought she was attending a public school where she will meet potential husbands who does not have family obligation's such as yours."  
  
"What the hell do you mean!"  
  
"Tsukushi's spouse will need to be there for the children. He will need to be able to travel about with her. That is if you both intend to get married."  
  
"You are still talking in a foreign language."  
  
"You are stupid worn head. What Uncle Raphael means is you become Mama and Mama become Papa. Like Papa and Daddy. Papa goes flying around, Daddy and Kagaya follow Papa fly around. When Mama comes back all of us will follow Mama fly around." The little brat said.  
  
**Raphael  
**  
Domyoji was silent. I think he actually understood what Kagaya was actually saying. She talks like a baby when she gets fustrated or excited. Only people who are used to her understands her at those states. I think we had shocked him enough for one day. It definitely was not very informative talking to this guy. I guess it will have to be the investigators or directly asking Kushi then. 

* * *

Sorry, for not updating for so long. I was stuck. My brain was overloading for its sequel but this story was stuck. Anyway those who are offended by Tatsuha and Jay please stop reading. I personally love them. I'm sad that you don't. When I explain their story, you might undertand why they are so important- to the story, to Tsukushi, and to Kagaya. Thank you for you reviews minna-san. It was because of it that I got my lazy ass onto a chair I typed this story out. I think an all out confrontation is due. This is going for too long already. 


	11. Chapter 11: A Secret Meeting?

Thank you for all the reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: Hana Yori Dango belongs to Yuki Kamio sensei.

* * *

**Chapter 11: A Secret Meeting?**

**Tatsuha**

Talking to Susumu had revealed most of our unanswered questions. I am more the anxious to get her a way from this Domyoji. At least now she is still unsure of her feelings, if she finally decided she loved him, I don't even want to think of what that stubborn girl will do. Kaede has only pushed her fighting spirit. Stupid woman, if she hadn't done all those stupid antics, Kushi might have already left Domyoji already. Half of the reason she is still with him is to prove to her and to the world that she was in the right, that she will fight for her rights. Kaede had just given her doubts about leaving, if I know Kushi she will be thinking giving up Domyoji means Kaede wins. Stupid girl with her stupid principles. Sigh... that is one of the reasons I love her, her stupid stubbornness.

I felt arms surround me from the back. I reached out to his right palm, placing it on my lips, giving it a light kiss, "How did it go?"

"Miss Yuki was nearly in tears, something about betraying Tsukushi, about the wonderful love between Domyoji and Tsukushi, how brave she is, and all that she had suffered." I could sense that there was more to what he was saying.

"And...?"

"I think we should be more aware of Miss Yuki." I was puzzled, the few times I met that girl, she just seemed like a useless, frail china doll. Tears and distress seems to describe her best. The only reason I could think of for her to be friend to Kushi was that she evoked the protective instincts in Kushi. I tipped my head back slightly, questioning Jay with my eyes. Jay never says anything unless there is a reason behind it.

"I think her tears are part show. She is telling me subtlely that Tsukushi and Domyoji has been through a lot. And that it is not a good idea to separate them, especially by force. She is also reminding me indirectly what are the consequences when you put force on anything to do with Tsukushi. That girl understands more than we think she does." I didn't agree or disagree with his observations.

"Papa!!" Suddenly a flying ball of pink lace crashed into my lap.

"Okaeri." I said giving Kagaya a hug and a kiss as was the usual, then settling her onto my lap.

I saw Raphael, Ryu and Nick walk into the hall and seated themselves on the sofas. I waited for them to start.

"Domyoji seems think he loves Kushi, though how much of it is teenage hormones and how much of it is teenage rebellion I'm not sure. Stubborn, rude but cares a lot for Kushi. As a fling, he's okay but as a serious boyfriend with the thoughts of marriage, he is not even a candidate. But my opinion is subject to change depending on his future actions and most importantly what Kushi wants.' Raphael said.

"I want her out of that school. I want her back with us, she is bullied and mistreated in that stupid school she claimed is nice. Her mother is forcing her into that school. The only ones who really recognize her talent is some muddle headed professors. She might as well be a lecturer than a student there. She is not learning anything, she is actually assisting the research department. Kushi should be starting at Kamiryu already, even Granpa acknowledges her. The elders are only making excuses with her age. Her training requirements are more than fulfilled." Nick took in a deep breath, finished with his rampage.

Everyone was silent, waiting for my verdict. "Granpa called. We will go back. We are to bring Kushi." Silence greeted my announcement.

"Yay!!" Nick whooped. "Kushi's going back with us. To hell with her mother, to hell with the elders." He pulled Ryu up and started a spontaneous jig with the stoic ebony haired man.

Dominic walked in and heard Nick's announcement, "That would be nice, Master Nick. Mrs. Makino has plans of marrying Little Miss off, thinking that she would gain a wealthy son in law besides getting Little Miss to stay besides her."

"The conniving b&!" growled Nick.

"Exactly my sentiments, Master Nick."

"Who's going to tell Kushi?" I asked.

"I will go!" Nick was already bouncing up the stairs when Raphael called out to him, "No, I will go." He said softly.

I could see Nick was about to protest, "Nick, let Raphael go." He glared at me but walked back towards the sofa.

A few minutes later...

"She's not in the room." Raphael said from the top of the stairs.

**Tsukushi**

They were not there when I woke up. I had a hunch on where they were. I walked to Domyoji's mansion, it was rather near to the residence that Dominic had rented for their stay in Tokyo.

I hesitated though when I saw a familiar Mercedes parked inside. One of them must be inside. Sigh...I just couldn't be angry at them, knowing their actions was out of worry for me.

But I didn't want a confrontation, so I walked away. I didn't actually know where I was going until I was staring at a very familiar gate. So, I had walked back to the beginning. How appropriate.

I climbed the fire escape and reach the balcony. I sat there, not exactly knowing why I was here. I seem to waiting for something or someone. But what? Who?

I stared out into the blue sky. I knew it was time for me to return. Mama has gone to far when she started pushing for me to marry. Did she think that Tatsuha and the guys wouldn't figure out her intentions? It was just that they have been busy this two years that they didn't come to Tokyo and I was unwilling to let them know of your newest antics. Mama, when will you start to realize that wealth is not everything?

"Working virgin girl, what are you doing here?"

I turned, surprised. Of all the people, what is he doing here? "Soujirou."

"Where have you been, Tsukasa is out of his mind, finding for you." He said plopping down beside me. "Did he tell you he is going to America?"

"What?" that was a surprise.

"Yes, his dad is apparently ill, he has to go back and start helping out with the business."

"But his mother said 1 year." I was distressed, this changed a lot of things.

"I'm not sure."

I was about to ask more when my hand phone started ringing. The screen blinked indicating the callers name. I hesitated to answer.

"You can't avoid him forever you know?"

"I know." I said softly, pressing the 'yes' button.

"Baka onna!" was the first thing I heard. What a wonderful greeting, couldn't he have said something nicer?

"If you called just to insult me I am ending this call." I shouted back.

"Baka, where have you been. What are you doing racing after a bunch of guys. You are my girlfriend you know?" Even after distancing the phone from my ear I could clearly hear what he was yelling at the other end. My phone was snatched away suddenly.

"Tsukasa, do you understand the meaning of romantic? Shouting a girl to deaf does not make her want to have sex with you." I smacked his head hard.

"What the hell are you talking about pervert." I yelled at him.

"What was that for." Soujirou said, rubbing the sore spot.

"That was for being a pervert!" We were having so much fun bickering that the yelling from the hand phone was ignored for a moment. We were interrupted when a voice calmly said, "Tsukasa, stop shouting. We are at the school roof top." Into the hand phone.

I glared at him. "Akira! What are you doing here. Is this a F4 secret meeting or something. Where is Rui. He would complete the circle." I said sarcastically.

"Urusai. I want to sleep." I sweat dropped, as I turned around and miraculously there it was the subject of our conversion, leaning against the wall so casually as it was nothing out of the ordinary.

It was then that I heard the screeching of wheels, and I knew the last member had arrived. I glance down from the balcony. My suspicions were confirmed.

I could see a murderous look on his face. I sigh. It finally came to this.

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to all my reviewers who enjoyed my story. I love you. I felt guilty for not updating when there is people out there reading my fic and actually liking it enough to review it. My apolagies for the late update. Thank you for your support. Questions will be answered next chapter. Is Makino going to really leave for good? Any questions you have please ask, I will try to answer them as well.


	12. Chapter 12: A Daring Escape

Thank you for all the reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: Hana Yori Dango belongs to Yuki Kamio sensei.

**Chapter 12: A Daring Escape**

**Tsukushi**

'Don't you simply hate confrontations? I in particular has a distinct hatred of it and tend to avoid it at all cost. Okay, that doesn't sound like the barbaric amazonic girl who faced down the F4, Domyoji Kaede and all those other little coincidences… But that was unavoidable, I become uncontrollable whenpeople flare up my temper. Yes, yes, I know it is not good to have such aquick temper especially if I plan to deal in the business circle with all those hypocrites or so called socialites. But seriously, I hate confrontations. The more time I had to brood over it the more I avoid it. And this is one of those times. I had known it will come to this. I knew Granpa will be summoning me back soon, I knew my days of ignorance are numbered. Not that I am reluctant to go back to Granpa, its just that… I guess truthfully deep down, I had started to really fall in love with that curly head. You can run but you can't hide. Time to face the fireworks.'

Heavy, rapid footsteps were heard climbing the stairs.

"Hi, Domyoji." I greeted as the door burst open. I didn't even have to see his face to know that he must be bloody furious. Who wouldn't be? What I was slightly surprised at was that he engulfed me in a tight hug not even uttering a word, not even his customary ' Baka onna!' Hmm… that is a little strange.

"Baka onna!" He shouted. Ahh… there it is.

"A pleasant evening to you too, Mr. Domyoji. Glad you could join us." I scowled at him. We were going to be apart for a while and all he can say to me is ' Baka onna!?!' How romantic. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Soujirou and Akira grimacing.

"Where have you been. I have been searching for you everywhere. And why didn't you answer the phone?" he shouted right into my ears.

"I have perfectly fine hearing. Thank you very much, I would like to keep it, so would you stop yelling into my ears? Oh, and you are crushing me." I said calmly.

"No."

"Huh?"

"No, I'm not letting you go." He said. "You are to crazy, if I let you go, you will run away with those guys." I heard surpressed laughter from two very annoying friends.

"Oh my dear Tsukushi, I want to make love to you and hold you forever and forever. Please don't leave me. Dahling." That was of course Soujirou.

"Oh my dear Tsukasa, I will never leave you. How can you think of me like that. Let's get married and make love every night and every morning. Lets make lots and lots of little Tsukasas and little Tsukushis. Dahling." And that was Akira.

I could feel my cheeks flushing. I noticed Tsukasa wasn't any better than me. But I felt him reluctantly releasing his tight hug. Still holding me with one arm he cuffed the two jokers.

"Actually, I am leaving." I said.

"What?" Three voice said with an added lifted eyebrow from the silent observer.

"For the holidays at least." I explained calmly. "I told you I had some family obligations right? Tatsuha, Ryu, Raphael, Nick, Kagaya and Jay are all family. They are here to bring me along to visit Granpa. I usually do this on my own every year. But last year, I didn't go because of the unexpected vacations with you guys. And that was also what happened to all my other vacations." I grimaced slightly as I started realizing how long I had not visited Granpa.

"Anyway, you guys all have your own obligations too right? Domyoji, you are going off to New York right? Soujirou, Akira, you will always be entertained and busy with your harems and Rui…he sleeps 15 hours. That is more than half a day…How do you manage that anyway…" I squatted down and started to poke at the apparently sleeping angel.

He grasped my wrist and glared at me. I was startled. He was looking at me not with anger for disturbing his sleep, it was with accusation.

"Woman, you are not leaving with them. You are going to New York with me." That arrogant dictatorial bastard. 'The hell I will.'

"No."

"No?! No one tells me 'No'." I could imagine a vein throbbing at his forehead.

"I said 'No'. And don't start with those stupid I am the great Domyoji Tsukasa crap." I could feel him fuming.

"Onna!..." before he could continue his ranting, I heard a ringing from my cell phone. 'Those guys work fast. How did they get hold of my number so quickly.'

I glanced down at the unregistered number, coonfirming my suspicions sighing before answering. "Moshi moshi."

"Where are you?" Ryu's voice.

"School."

"Breaking up?"

"No."

"You should."

"I know."

"Granpa said 'come back'."

"Hai."

"Do you want me to go fetch you?"

"No."

"What are you doing?"

"Talking."

"And?"

"Saying goodbye."

"Good girl. With who?"

"F4."

My phone was abruptly snatched away. I glared at Tsukasa.

"Who the hell are you. What are you saying to my girlfriend. Are you one of those bastards?" at this, I smacked him at the back of his head before snatching away my phone.

"Sorry."

"Coming in 10 minutes." And before I could say no, the line went dead.

"Look at what you have done. Now I only have 10 minutes. Baka baka baka." I yelled at the curly pig head.

"Who was that?" he yelled back at me.

"Ryu."

"Ryu who? And what do you mean 10 minutes."

"I am leaving in 10 minutes to go see Granpa." I place my palm over Tsukasa's mouth to stop his protest. "So stop wasting time protesting. Ask what you want to know. I will try to answer."

"Who is Granpa?" Akira.

"My father's father."

"What is the Kamiryu clan?" Soujirou.

"You know about Kamiryu?" I was surprised. "They are my family. A clan that is not only linked by blood. A clan that has members everywhere. And yes, I am a Kamiryu."

"Who is Kagaya?" Tsukasa was finally calm to ask. Why was I not surprised that his first question this?

"To tell the whole story will be very long. She is the daughter of Tatsuha and Jay. She is also my daughter. But not by blood. That is obvious." I glared at Tsukasa. "Baka, how could I have a 7 year old daughter when I am only 17." I smacked his head again. "Didn't I tell you to think of this with your brain?" I glared at him. "Before you ask, yes, Tatsuha and Jay are together and if any of you are repulsed I will not only beat you up, but also cut off all ties with you." I stared them each at the eyes to make them see how serious I was about this. Anyone objecting to them because of their sexual orientation will never be called my friend.

Soujirou and Akira had raised eyebrows, then with a shrug of their shoulders they dismissed it. Rui didn't even flicker an eyelid. Tsukasa was my least expected answer, "What do I care about them. All the better, now I only have to deal with three."

I stared at him. Then I stared at him some more. Then I burst into laughter, and hugged him. "Actually you have none to deal with." I said happily as I kissed him full on the lips.

"Umm…does that mean…"Akira asked nervously.

"No. No. I don't mean it that way. What I mean is they all treat me like I am their little sister. If we marry it will be like incest. Eww…no. But they are all darlings, they promise to marry me if I can't find anyone, when the elders want me to get married." I started rambling.

"You will only marry me." Tsukasa said gruffly.

"Is that a marriage proposal pig head?" I poked his nose. "Like I said that was only to be the last resort and only to be marriage in name only to satisfy those stuffy elders."

"Yes, I am proposing."

Silence.

"You are being ridiculous." I started to stammer. I didn't like this turn of events. This was going into dangerous territories.

"I am serious."

"No. You haven't even thought it through. This is just because of the sudden appearance of Tatsuha and the guys." I said.

"Yes and no. I already intended to propose before going to New York, but those guys did make it a little earlier."

I stared at him. I was shocked to say the least.

I heard a car entering the school compound. "What is your answer." Tsukasa demanded impatiently.

"We will talk about this later." I said, looking down to confirm my suspicions.

"No, now." He started moving towards me.

"I need time to think." I said. "Ryu is here, I need to go."

"No, you are not. Not before you say yes." Soujirou and Akira, the ever supporters for any drama, blocked the exit.

I glanced down at the increasingly growing impatient Ryu, and shouted from the stairs, "Ryu! Catch!" I turned around to smile at them "Bye, bye." Before leaping off the railing straight for Ryu.

"Tsukushi!!" I could hear them shouting.

'I wasn't worried. I always did this when I was at Granpa's place. Tatsuha and the others had never let me down. I had total trust in them. They will sooner die than let me fall.' I knew this was just an unnecessary stunt and was slightly dangerous. But I really hate it when people hold me against my will.

I landed in Ryu's arm as expected. It was only two stories anyway. He was still carrying me bridal style, when I looked up and waved to them.

We left before they could get over the shock and race down to catch up with us.

Once again, I bow very very low at the late update. Its already my holidays and there shouldn't be lazy in updating anymore. I was briefly reprimanded by a certain reviewer of mine….(You know who you are)…of my responsibilities to finish this little ficcie…Actually I have no idea where and when it will end. There is a sequel already brewing in my head…but you can't have a sequel if you haven't finish the main story right? That's why I am now pushing myself to write. I feel really bad with what I plan to do to Tsukasa and Tsukushi, so maybe there may be a slight changes of plan. And that is where the problems came in see? I don't want to change it too much or else it will now correspond with the beginning of this ficcie and the real story. Sigh…Where has all my plot bunnies went too.

Can anyone tell me what is the difference between beta reader, and editor.

Finally, thank you for all the reviews I had received. I was so happy when I read some of them that it really pulled me out of one of my depression one really bad day. I always look forward to any suggestions and improvements you might have. Of course praises and encouragements are always welcomed and appreciated. If anyone would like to contact me please leave an e-mail in your review. If you don't want it revealed I will remove it right after I read it. And if you don't know what to write in the review, one very cute comment I read somewhere was…Just leave a 'I enjoyed/loved it. ' Once again thanks for all your support.

I was soo embarassed that there was such a huge mistake in the chapter that I corrected it straightaway. Please inform me of any mistakes. Thanks buginini


End file.
